Corporal's Pet
by rockinruler88
Summary: Eren has had a crush on his corporal for quite some time. However, one day the corporal starts to give Eren some attention in the most unexpected ways. Warning: yaoi, bondage and other erotic situations, very detailed smut, and Mikasa's death glare.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Originally I thought Eren and Mikasa were going to end up together, but after I just discovered this shipping two days ago I thought, 'Hot damn! I can so see this happening.' So this is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! **

**Warning: yaoi (boy x boy), bondage, dirty talk, risk of nosebleeds, and other erotic play. If you don't like then you should and then you will like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Also to note, no humans were eaten by titans in the making of this story. Thank you. **

* * *

I was exhausted after another hard day of training and cleaning. After I finished cleaning one of the storage rooms, I decided to go to my little home of a dungeon to relax. Then I heard someone call out my name.

"Oi Jaeger! What are you doing?"

'Oh great not him.'

"I-I was just going to relax now that I've finished my duties for the day."

"Oh really? Last time I checked I'm in charge and I tell you when you're finished with your duties."

"Oh come on there's nothing left for me to do."

"Actually I have a special duty for you. I would like you to test something out. Come to my room around 11:00." He slowly approached me and brought me down to his level.

"And don't even think about being late." I could feel him smirk as he walked away. I blushed and quickly walked away. The truth is I've had a secret crush on Corporal Rivaille for quite sometime; however, I'm pretty sure Hanji-San knows about it. I know the feelings will never be mutual and he only sees me as some stupid kid. I couldn't help but blush and wonder what he wanted me to do later. I can only imagine. Though he would never do anything like that, would he?

Later that night...

I was standing outside of Corporal Rivaille's bedroom for a good five minutes to make sure I wouldn't be late. I hesitantly knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Oh good Eren I see you made it here on time. Come in." I walked into his room as he closed the door.

"Please sit on the bed. I have to go get the materials." He went off to his closet. I sat nervously on the bed.

'Materials?! What on earth is he going to do to me?' I thought about his actions earlier. 'Calm down Eren, why are you getting excited. It's not like he's doing to do anything like...that. Is he? No the corporal only sees me as his subordinate.'

Just then Corporal Rivaille returned with a medium sized box. He placed it on the floor and I stared as he pulled out some of its contents: a blindfold, some straps, a paddle, and a whip. There were other things in there, but I wasn't sure what they were. He stood up and looked at me. I gulped, still confused about what would happen.

"Sir might I ask exactly what we are doing." I said.

"Well this is an exercise that will teach you discipline, respect, and control in tough situations."

'Whew and I thought he was going to violate me something. This actually sounds like it'll be rewarding.'

"Are you ready for this Eren?" He asked.

"Yes sir." He then put the blindfold on me, bounded my wrists, and put this gag over my mouth that felt like a plastic ball.

I felt completely cut off from the world; my senses heightened. I felt the bed sink as he moved toward my vulnerable figure. I could feel his gentle touches and his hot breath against my ear. He chuckled.

"Did you honestly think this was a training exercise?" My body stiffened. 'Damn it!' I squirmed as I tried to break free in my confines; however, my attempts were futile.

"There's no use in escaping; however, I will keep my promise of teaching you a lesson before the night is over." I could somehow feel and imagine him smirking over me. He lifted up my bounded wrists and handcuffed them to the headboard. Then I felt his hands roam my entire body. I moaned at his touch.

"Now Eren you must follow every rule I give you; furthermore, break any of these rules and you will be punished. Understand?" I nodded.

"Good. First, you will call me master whenever I address you. Understand?" He removed the gag from my mouth.

"Yes."

"Yes what."

"Y-yes master."

"Good boy. Maybe if you behave well, I'll give you a treat at the end."

He leaned down to kiss me and I instantly returned it. 'My first kiss...and it's with the corporal. So erotic.' He prodded my mouth open with his tongue and I gladly gave him entrance. I moaned as our tongues wrestled and his explored the depths of my mouth.

"Wow you sure aren't resisting much. Have you done this before?" I shook my head. It was my first time, and I had no idea what I was doing. I've never imagined doing anything like this with anyone except the corporal.

"Don't worry I'll teach you well." He unbuttoned my shirt and kissed up and down my torso. I moaned as he marked my body everywhere his gaze reached. He sucked hard on my nipples and nibbled on them. This environment felt so foreign: having someone touch me so intimately. I've always imagined doing this with the corporal, but I never thought it would feel this good.

"Please master, not so rough." I moaned. I moaned louder as he sucked on my sensitive neck. I grunted as he bit hard enough to break the skin. He licked up the blood.

"Alright second rule Eren. You must do everything I say no matter the request."

"Yes master." I admit Corporal Rivaille's control was turning me on.

"Good."

He unbuttoned my pants and slid them down along with my underwear until my lower half was completely bare. I felt relief that my cock was finally released from its confines.

"Alright Eren time to teach you some self control." Then the corporal started to strongly stroke my cock. He removed his hand and gasped as he slowly ran his tongue up my manhood.

"M-master not there! It's sensitive."

He ignored me and sucked roughly on the head and slowly filled his mouth with my cock. I moaned as his head bobbed up and down; the wet sound of his saliva and my precum turning me on even more. I gently tried to thrust into his mouth, but he held my hips down. He stopped for a moment. "Eren, relax and don't try to rush things." I tried to control my urges as he went back to sucking me off. I could feel myself getting closer.

"Master I-I going to-" Then he stopped.

"H-huh." I was confused as to why he had to stop. I was so close.

"Not yet Eren." He said. I felt his body leave the bed as I heard him shuffle through the box. I felt his body next to mine again as I heard an uncapping sound. Then I felt something cold and gel-like rub against my entrance. I shivered at the contact.

"Calm down. It's just something to loosen you up a bit." He said. He decided to put the gag back on me. "I don't want you to get too loud. You don't want everyone to know how much of a slut you are for letting me fuck you like this. Do you?" I shook my head.

I gasped as he pushed one finger inside and then another and started to finger me. He started to scissor me loose and I moaned for more. He added a third finger and a fourth finger as he thrusted harder. Tears lined my eyes and started to slide down my face as his finger abused that one spot that gave me absolute pleasure.

"Wow Eren you must really want it. Your slutty hole is griping and sucking my fingers. How erotic." I moaned and blushed as his words turned me on even more.

"Master, Don't say such things."

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want. You're nothing but my pet." I moaned at the harsh treatment and thrusted against his fingers.

"Do you want more Eren?" I nodded. He removed his fingers.

"Then beg." He took off the gag again.

"M-master please."

"Please what Eren? You'll have to be more specific or I won't know what you're talking about."

"Please...violate me."

"Hmm not what I wanted to hear, but it will do. I was hoping for something a little more vulgar." He said. I wondered what he wanted me to say. I could hear him remove his clothes and I could feel him position himself at my entrance. He slowly pushed himself in.

"Damn you're so fucking tight. You must really love this." Pain instantly shot through my body and tears rolled down my face.

"Ahhh master at this rate my ass is going to break."

"Eren relax or the pain isn't going to go away." I tried to loosen my muscles. I felt my body melt with each thrust as pleasure shot through my body. I could feel myself getting closer again.

"Master I-I'm going to-"

"Not yet Eren! Not unless I say so!"

"B-but I can't hold it in anymore." He stopped. Then I felt this cold, metallic device slide over my cock.

"There." He said.

"What is it?"

"You'll see." He started to pick up his pace as I came closer to finishing.

"Master I'm going to-" Then nothing came out. He removed my blindfold and I could see the strange situation I was in.

"W-What?" Then Corporal Rivaille started to stroke my swollen cock that couldn't release.

"See Eren. This is called a cock ring. It prevents you from orgasming." It hurt. I wanted to come so bad and the stroking only made it worse.

"You need to learn more self-control. When I'm ready for you to come, I'll take it off."

"B-but-"

"No buts! You promised to obey your master didn't you!"

I looked away and blushed. "Yes."

"Yes what! And look at me when I'm speaking to you!" I yelped as he gave a hard thrust.

"Yes master." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Good." He started to thrust into me once more and I moaned louder and louder. My cock felt like it was ready to burst as I came over and over again.

"Eren I'm going to come." I strained against my restraints to touch him. He smirked and finally decided to take off the handcuffs and remove the black tape from my wrists. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down into a deep kiss. Our lips moved hungrily against each other as I felt his thrusts become more sporadic. My cock wept some precum but full pleasure was still denied.

"Master..please let me cum. I can't take it anymore." I sobbed and begged.

"Alright Eren you've been a good boy so I'll reward you." I could feel the pleasure building up again as he humped me into the mattress. He finally removed the ring and stopped thrusting. I whined at the loss when I was so close.

"On your hands and knees, Eren." He commanded. I obeyed and managed to keep the corporal inside me as I did this. I moaned as he gripped my ass and thrusted into me again.

"Eren you are mine! You got that!"

"Ow yes! Yes master I belong to you an no one else!" I yelled. He smacked my ass hard.

"Good."

His hand reached down to stroke my cock quickly.

"Ahhhh!"

"Come for me Eren." He bit my shoulder harshly, and I moaned loudly as my back arched and I came hard onto his hand and the sheets. Everything went white and I felt in total ecstasy as more orgasm finally came and consumed my entire body. Corporal Rivaille soon came inside me and filled my insides to the brim. He slowly pulled out and my body shook, instantly missing his presence. We laid on the bed together in silence for what felt like an eternity.

'Is he going to say something? Is he going to leave?'

"Alright, what's bothering you?"

"N-nothing." I gasped as he suddenly pulled me against him. He just stared at me and I couldn't help but feel pressured to say what was on my mind.

"I-I was j-just wondering u-umm what does t-this make us now?"

He grabbed the back of my head and kissed my forehead.

"Damned brat." He said with his lips still on my head.

"I already told you, you're mine now. Now go to bed."

He held me against him as we both drifted off to sleep. As my eyes closed, I couldn't help but feel even more confused about my relationship with corporal.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Well I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be coming out soon. Please review, like, follow, or read some of my other stories. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people sorry this chapter came out a little later than I wanted it to; I've been engaging in a few rounds of ye ol' fisticuffs with a slight cold for the past few days. Just like the guy from Monty Python and the Holy Grail who got turned into a newt, I got better. Now onto the story!**

**Warning: yaoi (boy x boy), bondage, dirty talk, risk of nosebleeds, and other erotic play.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Also to note, no humans were eaten by titans in the making of this story. Thank you.**

* * *

Ever since the incident last week when the corporal and I slept together, our relationship has become more intimate. From quick kisses and teasing in the hallway when no one was around to heavy petting and blowjobs in the storage room, the corporal and I have been together constantly; however, not to the extent of having full on sex. I mean don't get me wrong being with him this way is amazing and all, but I want more than just sex. In the this world, one's life may be gone in an instant, so I want to be at least be in a relationship with someone I truly love. Sometimes I do wonder if I really am just a pet/plaything to him or something more. With shaky steps, I made it to the corporal's room after Hanji-San told me he wanted to see me.

"Ahh Eren come in."

My breath became heavy with anticipation as I walked in and closed the door. I stood there awkwardly waiting for him to speak.

"Alright lay over the table and I'll be there in a minute." I walked over to the wooden table and bent over it. My cheeks were flushed and my heart started to race with embarrassment as his footsteps grew closer. I don't know why, but with every encounter I craved the corporal's touch more each time.

"Did you miss me Eren?" He whispered seductively in my ear. My face grew red and I nodded.

"Yes master."

"Good. Let's see how you did today." I moaned softly as his hands trailed down my sides and started to rub the bulge in my pants. My body became sensitive as he undid my belt and zipper and brought my pants down. I shivered as I could hear the buzzing get louder. Under the corporal's order, I've been walking around with a vibrator in my ass all day.

"Wow Eren. I'm impressed that you've held out this long. Did you touch yourself?"

"N-no master you told me not to."

"Good boy. I think I'll reward you a little now." He smirked as he shoved two fingers in my ass and pushed to vibrator deeper. I moaned loudly as he started to stroke my cock, precum dripping onto the floor.

"Do you play with you asshole regularly when I'm not around Eren. I can't believe how loose it is."

"No I don't."

"Then explain why it's sucking my fingers so lewdly."

"I-I don't know." Then His strokes became harder and quicker as I thrusted against his fingers. I finally came as his fingers hit my prostate dead on. My legs gave out and I fell onto the floor. I panted as I watched him lick my cum off his hands.

"Now Eren look what you did. You made a mess on the floor." I looked over at the small puddle of cum I made.

"Clean it up." I prepared to stand to get a wet towel.

"No. The way I taught you." My throat became dry and I shivered. I nodded and crawled over on all fours to the puddle. I bent down and started to lick up the mess I made. As I finished, the corporal walked over to me and grabbed my head so it would meet his gaze. I winced as he pulled my hair tighter and forced me to look at him.

"Open your mouth." I opened it wide for him so he could see the mix of cum and saliva still in my mouth.

"Now swallow." I swallowed and fell to the floor shaking and panting as the corporal took the vibrator out. Heat consumed my body as I felt embarrassed and turned on by the corporal's actions. I looked over at the corporal who had unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

'It looks bigger than last time.'

He sat and motioned for me to come over. "Come here Eren and take care of this." I crawled over to where he was and climbed on top on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned as I rubbed my cock against his fully clothed body. The friction made me even wetter. I watched with half-lidded eyes as the corporal blushed and grunted as I moved against him. Then, he cupped my face with his hand and kissed me. I looked down and grabbed his cock to position him at my entrance. I moaned as I lowered myself onto his cock.

"Master...feels..so good." I started to move my hips. Corporal's hands roamed my body as he thrusted against me. I moaned as he sucked and left marks all over my body. He gripped my ass and pounded into me as my body started to give out.

"Ahhh! M-mahs...ah!" My words were unintelligible as he rammed my prostate.

With one final thrust, we both came. He pulled himself out and kissed me gently. As we got dressed and he started cleaning, I finally mustered up enough courage to ask him about this.

"Umm c-corporal?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at me. I blushed at the awkwardness of this situation.

"U-umm I was wondering-" There was a knock. We quickly redressed, and I rushed to pretend like I was cleaning something.

"Come in." The corporal said.

"Rivaille." It was Hanji-San. "We have company sent to us by Commander Irvin."

"Who might that be?" He asked.

"Mikasa Ackerman." I was frozen for a second of the thought of Mikasa here. While, I am glad because I do kind of miss her, I'm also afraid of her discovering the relationship I have with the corporal and how she will take it. Because I'm certain she will find out.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute." He said.

"Ok. And by the way what are you doing here Eren?" Her all knowing look showed she knew what had just happened.

"U-umm I was just helping the corporal clean is all." I said; though, I knew she wasn't buying any of it.

"Ok then." She smiled and left.

"Well I guess I should get going. She's probably waiting to see me." I said as I got ready to go. However before my hand reached the door, I felt corporal Rivaille grab my other hand.

"I know what you're thinking, and I want to know I have no intention of letting you go." I turned around as he pushed me against the door and pressed his lips against mine. I blushed as his tongue entered the depths of my mouth.

"Mmhh.." I moaned as he started to rub my sides. We broke apart for air and panted.

"Come on let's go." He grabbed my hand and lead me down the hallway.

"Corporal?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you doing all of this to me? I means it's not like I don't enjoy it because I really do, but..." I said as I looked down. It looked as if he was leading me through the hallway like a puppy.

"Pfft. Isn't it obvious by now? I'm doing this because-"

"Eren." I turned around and in that moment the corporal let go of my hand. In that instant, my body felt somewhat empty.

"Hey Mikasa! It's good to see you. It's been a while, what're you doing here?"

"I was stationed here by commander Irvin to help out for a while."

"Oh that's great." I tried to feign joy; however, I was a little pissed that Mikasa would be staying with us. Don't get me wrong I love her like a sister, but it would take away from my time with the corporal. We all walked down the hallway with minimal words exchanged. It felt awkward because I wondered if she saw us holding hands. However, the atmosphere felt think around these two as if I were standing between a lion and a tiger; both of them fighting over the last piece of food which was me.

Without any altercations, we made it to the kitchen for dinner. There were light conversations between the soldiers except for the three of us who remained fairly quiet. Then it hit me. A jolt ran through my body. I felt goose bumps as I realized the corporal turned the vibrator back on.

'Really?! Now?! Of all times!' I thought as I tried to remain cool; however, I could feel pleasure starting to build up again throughout my body. I tried to contain my moans my shoveling food in my mouth.

"Mmhh!" I moaned as I felt the device increase in intensity.

"Eren are you alright?" Petra asked.

"Y-yeah just fine." I said. However, I could tell I looked uneasy.

"Mmhhh!" Shit why won't my body stop doing that.

"Eren?" Mikasa said.

"Sorry this food is just so good." I lied. This food was terrible. I could make a better dish out of dirt and titan spit. Everyone looked at me like I needed to be locked in a mental facility.

"Alright now we know you're not ok." Hanji-San said.

"I'm fine really. I'm just very hungry is all." I said. Luckily that managed to convince them and they went back to their conversation.

'Whew. That was close. However, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.' I glanced over at the corporal who managed to cover a smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat.

'Fine corporal if you want to play it that way.' I was going to get back at him for sure and find a way out of this situation. Then an evil thought popped into my head. My hand slithered over to the corporal's crotch and I began to palm it. The look on his face was priceless. It was a mix of shock and restrained pleasure. He looked over at me trying to hold back his skeptical look as I kept eating as if nothing was going on. I decided to up my torture as I quietly unzipped his pants and stuck my hand down his underwear. He looked like he was about to snap.

"Corporal Rivaille are you alright?" Erd asked.

"Yeah just a bit of stomach ache. I think I'm going to bed. I'll take Eren to his room he doesn't look well either." Behind his apathetic appearance, I could tell the corporal looked quite sinister, and was definitely going to get back at me for teasing him.

'Uh oh I'm definitely going to punished for this now.'

"Ok I hope you two feel better. One of us will be down there soon to guard Eren." Petra said.

The corporal zipped up his pants before standing up and we both left. There was silence as we walked down the corridor to the dungeon. Once we made it to my room the corporal closed the door and put the lantern on the table. Then before I realized it he pushed me against the wall and slammed our lips together. I moaned as he roughly palmed my crotch. I attempted to deepen the kiss, but as my tongue brushed his lips he broke away.

"That was a really shitty move you pulled back there Eren. Do you want me to punish you?" He whispered huskily in my ear.

"I-I'm sorry master." I whimpered. However, deep inside, I wanted the corporal to punish me; to treat me like his whore; to make me his own forever.

"I'm sorry isn't going to cut it Eren. Once I'm done with you, you're not going to be able to walk straight for days." The mere thought excited me to no end. As the corporal started to move closer to me again, there was a knock at the door. We broke apart and sat on other sides of the room trying to hide our growing lust.

"Come in." I said trying to hide my annoyance towards whoever was the door. It was Mikasa. 'Great, couldn't you have come at a better time?' I thought with contempt. The atmosphere in the room felt tense as my eyes glanced over to the corporal whom I could tell was trying to hide his growing resentment.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" She asked. 'No of course not. It's not like the corporal was about to pound my ass into the mattress.' I thought.

"No Eren and I were just having a light conversation before bed." Corporal Rivaille said.

"Oh well I just wanted to talk to Eren for a moment before telling him goodnight." She said. However, I sensed she had more ulterior and less innocent motives for wanting to talk to me.

"Sure. Goodnight Eren. Mikasa."

"Goodnight Corporal." We both said. After he left, we sat in silence for what seemed like ages.

"I know you have something to say to me so just spit it out already." I told her as I voiced my discontent. She looked like she was pondering what to say.

"What are you doing Eren?" She asked quietly. At that moment, I wondered should I tell her the truth or feign ignorance.

My eyes were focused on the ground, trying to avoid her overbearing gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Then her voice held so much emotion. "Yes you do! And if you don't let me elaborate. What are you doing with Corporal Rivaille?"

"It's none of your concern what I do with the corporal."

"Yes it does I'm your sister!" My eyes looked up at her and I could see her self-control was chipping away. My voice filled with ire.

"Mikasa I know you think you know what is best for me, but I have to make my own decisions." She was quiet. I thought that was the end of our conversation but...

"I know what you two were doing under the table earlier, is that all your relationship is?" My words were caught in my throat as I struggled to come up with a response.

"It's complicated, but it's more than just that." I lied. I was unsure of what our relationship was myself.

"Fine." She started to walk towards the door and stopped as she grabbed the handle.

"I'm not done with this yet Eren." Then she walked out and I was alone. I decided to change into my pajamas and get ready for bed. I sighed as my body fell back onto the bed and became lost in the comfort of my sheets.

'Why me?' 'Why can't I understand and have a sound relationship with the corporal and a non-controlling sister?'

My body was about to drift off into sleep until I heard a rumbling sound. My body shot out of the bed as I saw the wall on the opposite side of the room move to reveal secret passageway. I was stunned as Corporal Rivaille walked out and doorway closed again.

"Hey Eren." He said with that same expressionless look; however, I noticed he changed into a black pair of pants and a slightly opened white buttoned-down shirt.

"W-what is going on here?!"

"Yeah there's a secret passage from one of the upstairs hallways to here. Heh maybe the person who build this place had a secret relationship with one of his prisoners too." He smirked.

My face grew red as I looked away from him. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Heh you thought just because your sister interrupted us, you were just going to get out of your punishment that easily." My face grew redder as I remembered what we were in the middle of before Mikasa came in. My eyes looked over and noticed he brought his box with him.

"U-umm...Corporal Rivaille, w-what exactly are you planning on doing?"

"I don't have to explain what I'm doing, pet. Now be quiet and I'll deal with you in a minute." I sat quietly on the bed watching as he pulled out multiple devices. Then, the feeling came back. My body was overwhelmed with want and my patience was growing thin. All I could think about was my desire for the corporal to touch me. To make me his own. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the corporal hovering over me. My gaze met his expressionless face as I noticed he had a riding crop in his hands.

"Strip." He commanded as the crop smacked his hand. My body trembled as he grinned sinisterly. With shaky fingers, I unbuttoned my shirt and removed the rest of my clothes. Then the corporal put a collar around my neck. My fingers ran across the cool, black leather and marveled at how it felt against my skin. The fact that my breathing was slightly cut off excited my body even more. Then, the corporal attached a chain to the collar.

"Now get on all fours, Eren." I whimpered, but did as I was told and got into position, making sure my ass was high in the air on display for my master. The corporal's warm, large hands caressed my cheeks and I couldn't help but moan. My body tensed as the corporal bounded my wrists tightly behind my back.

"M-master w-wh-" My words were caught in my throat as the corporal's hand slapped my as hard. I whimpered as tears started to form.

"Did I say you could talk? I told you you're being punished." He said sternly. I bit my lip in order to silence myself as the corporal continued to slap my ass with his hand, no doubt leaving numerous red marks. The pain was strong at first but continued to dull and give me pleasure as my body went numb.

"Wow Eren you masochistic slut, are you enjoying this?" I could only nod my head in response.

"Heh it's amazing how you've turned from an innocent little bitch to my little slut in such a short time." I let out a yelp as he slapped my ass with the crop.

"Now Eren since you're being punished, everytime I hit you I want you to thank me and beg me for more. Understand?" I nodded. I felt the crop hit my ass cheek. My eyes went wide and tears started to form again. My back arched in pain and pleasure from the rough treatment.

"Eren what the fuck did I just tell you to do!" He hit me again even harder to emphasize his anger. I screamed. "Say it!"

"T-thank you m-master." I managed to say. "And?" "M-may I have m-more." Another harsh smack hit me and I cried out again.

"Thank you master, can I have more!" I yelled. And then another. "Thank you master, can I have more!"

"I can't hear you Eren." Another strike.

"Thank you master, can I have more!"

"Louder!"

"Thank you master, please punish me more, I've been sure a bad slut!" My voice was growing hoarse and my body more aroused with the harsh treatment. At some point I couldn't speak anymore, all I could do was just lie there and moan.

"Look at you Eren. You're my ideal image of sex, my own slutty bitch in heat. You're like a dog with your tongue hanging out. Hah you look so fucking lost right now." He was right. My mind was fogging and all I could think about was the corporal giving me pleasure.

"Don't worry though, I'll give you a little relief. I know how you love getting things shoved up your ass." I groaned as his slowly pushed the head of the crop inside me.

"Haahh.." I moaned as he pushed it deeper inside. "Did you just cum Eren?" My cheeks grew red as I shamefully nodded. "You little ass slut. I didn't tell you to cum yet, did I?" I shook my head. The corporal twisted the toy inside of me, thrusting it in and out hitting every spot. My mind was swimming; all I could think about was how much I wanted the corporal to fuck me into the mattress until I couldn't walk, talk, or think about anything but him.

"Such lewd faces. Tell me Eren does it really feel that good to have your ass played with? Do you really enjoy being my slut that much?" He pulled hard against the chain until my back was against him. My body struggled as I gasped for air, choking on my saliva.

"Yes I-I do. I want the master to fuck me and make me his slutty bitch. Please master fill me with you cum!" I moaned loudly. With my eyes half lidded, I saw a smirk creep onto his face. He then pulled the crop out and shoved me onto the bed. My eyes looked over and saw the corporal undressing himself. He climbed onto the bed and rubbed my ass before giving it a light smack. I moaned as he poured cold lube onto my asshole and coated my hot insides with his finger. He grabbed my hips and brought me closer to him. He pulled on the chain again and pulled me up so I was lying against him.

"Now Eren tell me what you want. I'm sure you'll get it right this time." He whispered seductively as he rubbed his cock against my entrance. He pushed me back onto the bed and my mind took a minute to process what he was saying. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Come on cum whore. Say it."

"I-I want the master to fuck me. I want the master to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk and I'll have cum leaking out of my fuck whole. Please master fuck me. Fuck me like the slutty bitch I am." And with that the corporal shoved his cock fully into me with one thrust. I groaned as my hole was finally stretched by the corporal's huge cock. My body trembled as he thrusted into me hard and fast, each thrust ramming every part of me. My eyes went wide and I screamed as he hit my prostate dead on. He grabbed my hips hard enough to the point where I'm sure it'll leave bruises and he moved faster and harder inside me. I panted heavily as I tried to match his thrusts and increase the friction between us.

"A-ah m-master I fucking love it! Please fuck me faster! Harder!" He moved faster inside. I could feel myself getting closer, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as tears of joy formed, and my tongue was hanging out as I just lied there and let my master fuck me senseless.

"Fuck Eren I'm coming." My mind didn't register his words at all. All I could feel was the master's hot semen pouring into my ass and filling me to the brim. I moaned loudly as I came. Corporal Rivaille pulled out and I felt his hot cum flowing out of my ass and down my legs. He undid the tape, and my arms fell to my sides. My lungs filled with more air as he removed the collar and tossed it to the side. I still lied there in that position as my body relaxed and came out of its pleasure high state. The corporal grabbed me and managed to tuck me under the covers and climbed in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and faced me.

"Did you enjoy that Eren?" He whispered. 'Was he really asking me that? I don't think anyone could have not enjoyed it.'

"Yeah it was amazing. Do you think the guard outside heard me?"

He chuckled. "No I told everyone that I got better and would guard you tonight. Well except for your sister. By the way, what did she say earlier about us?"

I didn't really want to think about her. "Well she knows what we did under the table earlier." He laughed. "Hah yeah and she doesn't know what's going on between us, but she doesn't like it."

"I guess I'm at war with your sister then. Because I have no intention of giving you up." His hold on me tighten as if he were being possessive.

"C-corporal R-rivaille?"

"Hmm?"

"W-what exactly are we, I-I mean I wouldn't use the term fuck buddies to describe us." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"I wouldn't use that either, I guess we're lovers then. Is that ok with you?"

"U-uhh y-yeah that would be fine." My face grew red at how straightforward he was being.

"Goodnight Eren."

"Goodnight corporal." As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but feel completely happy about my relationship with the corporal.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Eren: Ahh this is too perverted you didn't have to go this far! XO**

**Me: Hey I did this for you. **

**Rivaille: Alright Eren time for more training. **

**Me: Make sure you train him to fight against fruits!**

**Other voice: And pointed sticks!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Hope you all like the Monty Python references if you know who they are. if you don't you should look up their hilarious videos on YouTube. Remember to favorite, follow, and review.**


End file.
